


It's Just a Dare

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, Wayward Son - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But in the good way, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Magical Boys, Penny's a lil bitch, Sweet, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: Baz Pitch somehow gets dragged into the stupidest shit. Most of the time, it never ends as planned.





	It's Just a Dare

#  **_Baz_ **

It’s honestly not surprising that I wound up in this situation. This is just what happens to me. Playing truth or dare with Simon Snow, my enemy (love of my life) and both of our friend groups, Dev, Niall, Bunce and Wellbelove. 

I was shoved in a circle between Niall and Simon. It was horribly awkward and my arm kept brushing against Simon’s and it felt like fire. I always felt like I was burning when he was around but, it was definitely worse when we were touching.

“Okay, rules… What are they?” Bunce says, surveying the room.

“Nothing illegal,” I say. “You remember what happened last time.” I glance at Agatha. I wasn’t a part of the last adventure but, Snow came running into the room, drunk off his ass and begging me to get Agatha out of jail. That was one hell of a night. 

I helped because I’m weak and an idiot and I love him. And, he loves her…

Actually, he doesn’t seem to quite love her much anymore. That’s the only thing that has been making me feel better in recent days. 

“Yeah, that is probably a good rule.” Agrees Agatha.

“Spirits in moderation.” I also point out.

“Ghosts?” Snow says. “What? Are you from the eighteenth century now?” He mocks.

“At least I can control my magic, chosen one.” I glare and run my tongue over my teeth.

He glares and turns to Bunce. “How about Baz isn’t allowed?”

“Awe! Did I hurt your little feelings, chosen one!?” I snap and he glares at me so hard I can almost feel it.

“No, you’re annoying and nobody fucking invited you!” He slams his hands to my shoulders and I don’t budge.

“Touch me again and I kill you-“

“Hey! Knock it off! We haven’t even started yet!” Bunce scolds and Niall shifts. 

“I’m moving in between the two of you idiots.” He gives me a shove and I gladly move away from the flame. Where his hands landed on me, burns.

“Let’s start before they kill each other.” Niall says and everybody agrees except for me. Now that I’m not next to Simon, I’m left freezing.

“Okay, I’ll start,” Bunce says and looks about the room. “Dev. Truth or dare.” She grins devilishly.

“Dare.” He starts and she bites her lip in thought.

“I dare you to give Niall a lap dance.” She grins and they both groan.

“How graphic does this have to be?” Asks Dev, worry on his features. I notice in this moment that he’s not very attractive. Dev’s nose is flat like a pug and his eyes are too big and dark. His hair was always slicked back and he reminded me of an awkward version of Draco from the Harry Potter series. He’s too skinny also and looks like a skeleton. 

Niall on the other hand, he’s actually quite attractive with shaggy blond hair that was shaved down low on the sides. The top was tied back in a ponytail that hung down to his shoulders. Niall also had these round hipster glasses and a light scruff. He was somewhat the reason I realized I was gay, after one too many wet-dreams about him, it was pretty apparent.

If it wasn’t for Simon Snow, I’d probably be in love with Niall.

And, once I’m snapped out of that little daydream of Niall, I find myself watching Dev, with only his boxers and shirt on, grid his ass on Niall’s lap.

It was probably one of the most shocking and slightly arousing things I’ve ever seen. My jaw drops at it as I never would’ve believed they would’ve done something like this. Unless they were drunk, that is. But, I know they’re not drunk.

It doesn’t last long before they both leap apart and Dev rushes to put his clothes back on. I shift uncomfortably as I was a little  _ too _ turned on by that.

Then, Wellbelove spoke and I go flaccid. “That was disgusting.” I could hit her.

“Was it too gay for you?” Snow retorts bitterly and I actually smile. I want nothing more than to high five him for that right now. Well, I would prefer to kiss him but, a high five is close enough.

“No! I just think that it’s disgusting that they were just all over each other!” She argues.

“You’d be all over Baz given the opportunity.” He flicks his eyes upward. 

“I would not!” She crosses her arms.

“You definitely would,” Bunce agrees. “But, save it for later, Dev, your turn.”

Wellbelove buffs and turns her nose up. How petty.

“Uh… Simon, truth or dare?” He asks and all eyes are on Snow.

“Truth.” He says and I groan.

“Lame.”

“Fuck off.” He glares my way.

“Describe, in detail, how you imagine kissing your enemy, Baz, would feel.” Dev offers up and I sigh. This already has gotten lame.

“Um, probably cold, he’s always fucking cold and, rough, I feel like he’s the type that would bite. It would probably not be the worst, his lips don’t look that shitty, but, it would definitely suck,” He says. “I don’t think it would be much different from kissing a girl, he can’t grow a beard to save his life so that would be a plus.”

Niall snorts and nods. “That is really true, I’ve never seen a stubble on Baz before.” He taps my cheek and I glare at him with my jaw tense.

“Agatha,” I hear Snow say. “Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” She responds.

“I dare you to let Penny magically do your hair.” He grins and we all know that, that is a dangerous game to play from every year of Watford and her new, awkward hairstyles that were by complete accident.

“No way!” She places her hands to her head. This wouldn’t be a crazy dare to anybody but her.

“That or you can try your stunt from last time again.” Simon crosses his arms and his muscles pop, making my uncomfortable hard-on return. It only lasts a moment before Wellbelove ruins it again.

“Fine.” She lets out an overly exaggerated huff and lets Bunce do some horrendous spell that turns her hair a disgusting green to match her personality.

I lose it as soon as her hair changes color and everybody but her follows while she yells about seeing it.

“Penny! Truth or dare!?” She shouts, frustration burning on her face.

“Dare.” She answers, knowing that Wellbelove won’t do anything good. 

“I dare you to lick the floor!” 

“Okay.” She does it with no hesitation as the floor is thoroughly cleaned every day after classes end.

Wellbelove looks  _ pissed _ . I couldn’t help letting out a laugh. 

“Baz! You haven’t participated yet!” She points at me. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” I say and she groans.

“Christ, boring,” She rolls her eyes. “Describe the girl you’re into.”

Obviously I’m not into girls but, I play along anyway. “What is this? A little girls slumber party?” I snort. “But, she has short bronze-ish, blond hair. Her eyes are wide and blue, not a spectacular blue, but like the color blue that the ocean is in tropical places… She has a cute small nose and freckles on her cheeks with small dimples and a stupidly large smile… Yeah.” I nod and everybody seems a bit shocked.

“ _ You _ like somebody?” I hear Snow say, he sounds curious and shocked.

“Yeah. I do,” I shrug. “Niall, truth or dare?”

And the game continues. Niall professes his love for Alisha White and then makes out with Dev for a solid minute. Snow talks about how awful of a kisser Wellbelove is and Bunce gives out quite a few harsh dares that I avoid like the plague. I take all truths and just spill nonsense about how I like women and I’m not in love with Simon.

Bunce just finished another shitty dare from Wellbelove to put ice in her pants and she points at me.

“Baz, it’s back to you. Truth or dare?” She grins and I give her a look that screams ‘ _ really?’ _ as I lean my elbows onto my knees.

“Truth.” I answer.

“Lame! You’ve done truth at least six times now! What are you? Pussy?” Snow teases and I glare at him.

“Fine! Dare. Give me your absolute worst.” I cross my arms.

“I dare you to kiss every person in the room and choose who’s best.” She beams, proud of herself. I assume that she thinks I’d be disgusted by the thought of kissing all the boys in the room. 

This is no big deal other than the fact that I’m in love with my sworn enemy. 

“Since you asked so kindly, Bunce.” I stand and offer her a hand. She takes it and plants a gentle kiss on my mouth. She has the nicest mouth I’ve kissed by far. If she were a he, I’d be all over her.

“Simon was totally right about how cold you are.” She shivers after pulling back.

“Deeply sorry, dear.” I laugh and proceed to hold a hand out to Wellbelove. She eagerly bounces to her feet and cups my face, leaving, most likely the worst kiss I've ever received, against my mouth.

She squeals and giggles as she pulls away and I catch Snow glaring out of the corner of my eye. He deserves a medal for putting up with three years of that. 

It’s then Dev’s turn and he leaves an awkward peck on my lips. He had a soft set and I wouldn’t mind actually giving him a proper kiss. 

Niall is standing before I even reach him and he plants a sweet kiss on my mouth that my ten-year-old, wet-dream-having-self would’ve lost his mind over. He really was a fantastic kisser and I would definitely take him as a substitute to Snow if I had to.

“Shit, Niall.” I laugh as I stumble when he pulls away.

“Weak in the knees, I see,” He grins. “Sorry ladies, no competition over me.” He beams.

“Snow still has his shot.” I roll my eyes.

“Fat chance in hell that he’ll beat me. He’s only ever kissed Wellbelove and we all heard how bad she is.” He snorts.

I hold my hand out to Snow. “Come on, Darling. Don’t have all day.” I give him a wink and he growls. If only Wellbelove would speak up right about now.

“Shut up, Baz. This is awful enough as it is.” He hisses and takes my hand and I help him up.

“Sound like somebody’s afraid of kissing a boy.” I smirk because I know I have him.

“I’m not homophobic!” He hits my chest like he did earlier and a zing from his magic echos in my bones, setting my veins on fire.

“Prove it!” I shout and he grabs me by the collar of my blazer and kisses me so hard that I’m reeling. He nearly knocks me off my feet and he steals my breath and I’m burning, I’m melting and aflame in his hands and I’ve never felt anything better. There’s no spark. It’s all just fire and explosions, not just a simple spark. 

This kiss is a whole damn forest fire.

He shoves me back and I stumble over myself and fall. 

My eyes, as well as everybody else’s in the room, are wide and filled with shock. 

“N-... Niall wins…” I stammer as I fumble to my feet. “I’m going to bed.”

I've never sprinted across the great lawn faster in my life. I’ve run across this thing hundreds of thousands of times, but never have I been so desperate to get away from something. Not even a damn dragon.

By the time I reach Mummers House I can't breathe and end up having to sit outside against the building. I knew I would surely die if I attempted to brave the stairs up to our rooms. I check my phone to find a Snapchat from Bunce and one from Niall.

I open Bunce’s first. **_“Truth.”_** Snow is saying and I hear Wellbelove’s stupid voice in the background. **_“Describe the kiss you and Baz had.”_** It cuts into a second video.

**_“Oh…”_ ** His cheeks are red, almost like he’d been whacked.  **_“Well, it was definitely cold… His lips were soft and not bad, like I said they probably would be… Uh… How else do I describe it? I don’t know!”_ ** He groans and the third video rolls.

**_“Like, feeling, movement, taste, you know?”_ ** Dev chimes in. I can hear Snow sigh and he dips his head, his shaggy bronze curls, a curtain around his face.

**_“It felt like water on a flame, like stepping into a hot room from being in the snow for too long, like-... Like burning your tongue and putting ice in your mouth to cool it. His lips didn’t really move much, what he did do wasn’t bad though… He tastes like cigarettes and fruit and chocolate, and he had the slightest hint of mint in his mouth. The bastard probably ate my Aero bar.”_ ** The snapchats end and I reply them and screen record it. I just needed to be able to hear this again but, if I was asked, I would say it was blackmail.

The ones from Niall were one of our entire kiss, which I also recorded for ‘blackmail’. Then there was more truth or dare footage. 

**_“Simon… Truth or dare?”_ ** Dev is heard speaking. I feel a little bad about him getting interrogated.

**_“No more questions about the damn kiss!”_ ** Simon yells at him. 

**_“No more! I swear…! After this one?”_ **

**_“Fine! Truth.”_** His arms cross and I can see the veins in them and I could faint.

**_“Did that kiss make you like guys?”_ ** Dev’s insensitive question even pisses me off. I want to yell because of it.

**_“That question is fucking ridiculous and you know it, Dev. He didn’t fucking turn me gay. Now, can we play the actual game or are we done?”_ **

The Snapchats end and I’m sat, applauding Snow. If I were in there I would’ve laid the fuck into Dev for that. None of them knew I was hopelessly queer but, in that moment, I probably would’ve outed myself for the sake of defending LGBT+ rights and whatever. That question is the kind of thing that makes it impossible for me to come out, because of things like that.

I stand and trudge up to mine and Snow’s room. I was tired and wanted tonight to be over and for it to never be brought up again except for in my dreams and my late summer nights at home while I’m still desperately trying to wank away my feelings for Simon Snow.

Almost as soon as I get comfortable in my bed, the door flies open and Snow bumbles around the room, cussing to himself under his breath. I can hear him trying to find something to wear to bed and getting frustrated quickly by his own ramblings, only to slam the drawer closed so hard that it rattles the room. It scares the absolute hell out of me and I end up sitting bolt upright in my bed, my heart pounding so hard it was almost as though he touched me.

“Some people are trying to sleep!” I snap at him.

“Get over it.” He snarls and I flinch.

“Chill out, Snow.” I say and he turns to me. His eyes are red and I can’t tell whether or not he had been crying or just rubbing at them and his hair was a wreck, like he had pulled at it so much that it just froze in time.

“ _ Chill out?  _ How about you shut the fuck up.” He hisses.

“What is with you?”

“What’s with me?” He repeats. “What’s  _ with me? _ I don’t know, maybe the fact that I kissed you so hard that I saw stars and you fucking picked Niall! I know damn well I did better than that! Oh and now your stupid friends think we’re gay too so, you can talk them out of that-“

“I am gay.” I retort, angry at the disgust in his voice.

“You what?” His voice lowers.

“I’m gay, Simon,” I snap. “No need to act like a dick about it. It’s not like I even enjoyed that fucking kiss anyway. And, no, before you ask, just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I will go around kissing any man that comes my way.” I defend before I even have to.

“Calm down, Baz.” Snow steps closer to me.

“Don’t start that shit with me, Snow. You just yelled at me about my friends thinking were gay!” 

“Listen, you weren’t there, it was frustrating.” He huffs.

“Why do you think I haven’t told them yet!?” I yell at him and then procced to hug my knees into my chest. “They’re my only friends in the world and I can’t even tell them because they won’t like me anymore.”

“How do you know?” Snow comes and sits on the floor near my bed.

“How would you feel if your gay friend didn’t tell you he was gay and then kissed you?” I mutter into my knees. “They’ll think this was all just a ploy to get them to kiss me… They’ll think it turned me on or something…”

“You didn’t tell me you were gay and kissed me, Baz.” 

“We’re not even friends and technically  _ you  _ kissed  _ me _ , Simon.” I sigh.

“Well… Yeah…” He frowns.

“I mean, Niall is the reason I even figured out I liked men. I had a huge crush on him as a kid… If he knew, he would never speak to me again.” I have no idea why I’m saying all of this to my enemy. He’s probably going to tell everybody. I know Bunce will hear about it.

“So, are you just going to play pretend your whole life? You can find new friends.” He says quietly.

“They’ve been there since I was a baby. Since before… I lost my mom.” I almost just blaitenly tell Snow that I’m a vampire. 

“But, if they won’t accept you for who you are then they shouldn’t be in your life… Hell, Baz, I’m your enemy and I still support you and accept you. Who gives a fuck if you like it in the ass, as long as you’re happy.” That makes me laugh. It makes me laugh so hard that I cry and I can’t tell if it’s just the giggling that’s bringing me to tears.

“I’m a top, Snow.” I chuckle as I start to catch my breath.

“Not in my eyes, you aren’t. You’re too scrawny to be a top.” He teases and I can’t stop the dopey grin that I give him.

“You are so wrong, Snow. It’s hilarious how wrong you are. I’m a power top.”  

“Prove it!” Snow challenges without thinking, per usual before turining the brightest red that I have ever seen. “I didn’t mean that.” He laughs awkwardly.

“I was just about to take you up on that.” I say only half joking as I peer over my knees at him.

“You’d be a power bottom with me, Baz.” He replies.

“You’re so wrong.” I answer, watching him fondly and hoping he couldn’t see my eyes from beyond my hair.

“Now that I’m picturing it, I think you’d be way hotter on bottom.” He says and I choke on my own spit, squeaking into my knees before coughing hysterically.

“You think I’m hot?” I sputter once I catch my breath.

“No!” He jumps. “I was just saying picturing you on the top isn’t nearly as hot, it would be scary.” His cheeks flush bright pink.

“You’re picturing us having sex?” I ask just to see the reaction he gives.

He sits up straight, shocked and only seeming to realize that he was  _ indeed _ thinking about us fucking. 

_ Great _ , now I’m hard because he’s thinking about it and now I’m thinking about him thinking about it. This is just a train wreck.

Simon slowly moves to sit up on my bed and that only makes me pull my knees in tighter to me, crushing my already uncomfortably hard erection. 

“I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.” He finally says and I breathe out.

“It’s okay.” I reply and look up at him as he shifts to sit on one of his legs, letting it dangle over the edge of my bed. His mouth is hanging open as if he were about to say something but he just doesn’t and we stare at each other.

He reaches his arm out and pushes my hair behind my left ear. He lets his hand linger on the side of my face a little longer than he needed to before letting it fall. It rests on the bed between us and I hesitantly reach out and intertwine our fingers. His hand is warm and immediately makes me feel fuzzy all over.

His right hand presses down on the bed near our hands as he leans forward slightly keeping himself steady. 

My free hand cups his cheek and he kisses me.

No sparks go off and just like before, I feel like he’s injecting lava into my veins and like he’s thrown me into the sun. A fire engulfing me as if I were paper soaked in gasoline.

He does this thing with his jaw where he shoves it outward a bit, normally I think i would hate it but, he does it so perfectly that it makes the kiss more amazing than anything I’ve ever experienced. 

I always thought that kissing would be a competition and that I would be rough with the way I move but, I’m like putty, following after Simon and eventually depending it, bringing my hand to the back of his head, moving my mouth slow and calm as I pulled my jaw away just enough for our lips to part and make that horrid mouth smacking sound,(Somehow, I liked it when it was with him) before reconnecting our lips. Simon pulls my bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it as he pulls his other leg up onto the bed and promptly tangles his free hand into my hair.

My head is foggy and I feel like I’m floating. I can taste both mine and Simon’s magic in my mouth and I know I’m overflowing and bubbling with hot, uncensored and unfiltered magic that I can’t possibly hold in. I could scream.

“Baz-...” Croaks Simon but I keep kissing him. “Baz-...” he pushes my shoulders back and I groan as I pull away.

“Why are you stopping?”

“What is this?” He asks. “Why are you kissing me?” 

“It’s us kissing because we-... We’ll, I have-... I -... I like you, Snow.” I blush and he looks shocked by my words.

“You  _ like _ me? As in… Like… You’re attracted to me? Like, into me and want to date me?”

“I get it if you’re not into it, we don’t have to do anything more.” I frown and he shakes his head.

“No, I mean, I don’t know what I feel for you but, I know I don’t  _ hate _ you,” He says. “But, I  _ really _ like your mouth on mine.”

“Can I kiss you again?” I mumble and he beams. 

“Gladly.” He moves in, kissing me again.

I’m a frozen forest and he’s the one that burns me down and I’m fine with that.


End file.
